The Cooper Coupon Permutation
by Smosh93
Summary: A struggling and frustrated Amy redeems an 'Afternoon at the Science Centre' Cooper Coupon. Will an innocent trip to the Science Centre be the kick start to a typical relationship between Shamy? Rated M for future Chapters. Mainly a Romance with Humor/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Waking up exactly 2 minutes and 53 seconds before his 6:15 alarm, Sheldon stirred softly listening to the birds outside his window. Ever since he had conquered his fear of birds, he had assumed his dislike for listening to their chirps and song in the morning would dissipate, but it had yet to do so. Despite his restless sleep, he still somehow felt rested. As he climbed out of bed, he couldn't help but glance over to one of his many whiteboards out the corner of his eye and see his Higgs boson equation, immediately remembering his first meeting with Stephen Hawking.

"Come on Cooper, where was your head that day?" he huffed to himself while slipping on his slippers.

It had been weeks since that day where he stood in the temporary Caltech office of Stephen Hawking; a man he had marveled at meeting for as long as he could remember, but still couldn't believe the simple arithmetic mistake he had made. Although Professor Hawking had since moved past that day and still kept in contact with Sheldon, like playing 'Words with Friends' with him, Sheldon would never be able to let it down.

"If only I didn't have an eidetic memory, I would be able to forget that unfortunate blunder."

As he stiffly rose out of his still tidy bed, tided up his Saturday morning robe and rub the sleep out of his eyes, he was eager to eat his cereal and watch Dr. Who and forget about the Higgs boson and that meeting with Stephen Hawking, at least for now. Sliding into his spot and turning on BBC America, Sheldon let the sounds of the Dr. Who opening credits fill his mind and for the time being, shut off, or in his case, quiet down his unrelenting brain. After 10 minutes into the show, Sheldon noticed Leonard slink out of his bedroom and into the kitchen in his robe, slowly making his way over to join his roommate in watching Dr. Who. Only slightly disturbed, Sheldon resumed watching his show, letting himself be re-submerged and continue to watch the Doctor, exploring the universe in his TARDIS, and in this episode, was currently clashing with the Daleks. Sheldon had seen this episode before, and because of his memory, still remembered the dialogue, but that didn't matter since Sheldon surely was not going to break his Saturday morning schedule.

When the ending credits began to roll, Sheldon was saddened that the show had ended, however, was looking forward to his day that he was planning on spending with his girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler. Even though it wasn't 'Date Night Thursday', and as he usually didn't see Amy on Saturdays, he was somewhat looking forward to seeing someone closer to his level of intellect. As he sat in his spot, he glanced at the coffee table and noticed his phone light up.

'_Good morning, Sheldon. I hope you are still available today to go to the Science Centre as we had previously planned?' _–texted Amy.

As he looked at the screen, Sheldon looked upon her message with a perplexed expression.

'_Good morning, Amy. Of course I'm still available to go to the Science Centre with you. How can the validation of my Cooper Coupons withstand if I do not hold up my end of the bargain in taking you there?' _

As Amy looked at the screen, she couldn't help but chuckle at Sheldon's response, almost at a loss of words at what to reply back to him.

'_Noted. Shall you come to my apartment and we go together, or shall I meet you there?' –_she responded

'_I'll have Leonard drive me over to your apartment. What time do you want me?'_–he answered

Amy looked at the screen, rereading the last sentence that Sheldon had typed over again. _What time do you want me? What time do you want me? What time do you want me? _"How about right now?" she spoke aloud to herself, almost hoping that Sheldon would hear her and do what she pleaded. Despite reading a lot more into his mundane text message than he could ever fathom, she couldn't help but let her imagination run wild.

_Amy? –_he texted

Amy snapped back into reality due to the low buzz of her phone, suddenly coming back from her zealous fantasy.

_Come to my apartment for 12:30, and at such time we will leave for the Science Centre. –_she sent.

_See you at 12:30. – _Sheldon answered

Amy was almost getting used to the fact that her relationship with Sheldon excluded most physical aspects which would basically be a primary factor in anyone else's relationship for their age, like Leonard's with Penny or Howard's with Bernadette. The physical contact that did occur had to be stated as such within their Relationship Agreement; otherwise it did not take place. Even though the thought of changing the mind of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was daunting and seemed near impossible, Amy would never and could never suppress her baser urges like Sheldon deemed he could. Nevertheless, Amy still thoroughly enjoyed her time with him, despite limited amounts of contact.

As she sauntered into her bathroom to get ready for her day with Sheldon, she couldn't help but imagine what her life would be like with a normal boyfriend; one who wasn't against touching her and her touching him. She had yearned all through her life, especially through her teenage years that one day, she would find someone who treated her the way she saw a gentleman treat a damsel in the movies she saw and in romantic novels that she had read; this behaviour between male and female partners even apparent in the relationships amongst her friends. Even if Amy couldn't have sex with Sheldon, she wanted to have a relationship where he could hold her hand and kiss her cheek in public without needing to give prior notice, getting severely uncomfortable and needing to use plenty of hand sanitizer afterwards. However, these wants and desires would either have to be put on standby for the time being or be put completely on hold with the relationship she was engaged in with Sheldon now. After all, she had agreed to these conditions in the Relationship Agreement and had signed on the dotted line, however begrudgingly to its terms.

Hopping in the shower with her electric toothbrush, Gerrard didn't contain the same allure at which he usually had during past endeavours. Even though thinking of Sheldon during this time came easy (no pun intended), she felt quite melancholy over her relationship, or lack thereof. Getting out of the shower and wrapping her hair in a towel, Amy headed towards her closet to find something to wear on her 'date'. Scrambling through her assortment of clothes, Amy picked out dark grey strapped top and purple stripped cardigan, however, couldn't seem to find any suitable bottoms for her ensemble. Looking through her dresser drawers and clean laundry basket, Amy had narrowed down her options to 2 skirts; a brown corduroy skirt which buttoned up in the front, and a short pencil skirt Penny had given to her in hopes of enhancements on Amy and Sheldon's relationship. Amy had yet to wear the skirt in front of anyone, let alone Sheldon, thinking it was too short and risqué for public appearances. Believed to be too short by Amy Farrah Fowler, the skirt was a mere 2 inches above her knees. Despite its lack of length, Amy decided to wear the pencil skirt as she tried to convince herself that Sheldon would take notice to her baring flesh. Letting her hair down out of the towel which Amy was going to let air-dry, she took notice to some of the make-up Penny had gotten for her and showed her how to use. Carefully taking the mascara wand out of the bottle, Amy held it up to eye and mimicked the movement Penny had demonstrated at the last _Girls Night_. Even though Amy took twice as long as Penny had, she had done a decent job despite her shaking hand. Putting on her glasses and applying slightly shimmered lip-gloss, Amy glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Well, you're no Penny, however, you do look like an attractive mate, Fowler. Go get 'em, tiger", winking at herself in the mirror.

*_Knock *Knock *Knock- Amy_

*_Knock *Knock *Knock- Amy_

*_Knock *Knock *Knock- Amy_

As Amy traipsed over to the door, she couldn't help but stare down at her bare legs which she hadn't even covered with pantyhose or leggings, taking advice from Penny to show off some skin. Trying to pull her skirt down an inch or two, she opened the door.

"Hello, Sheldon. 12:30, almost to the second; right on time. Please come in."

"Hello, Amy. I almost didn't make it promptly thanks to Leonard who insisted on taking Euclid Avenue to avoid the traffic lights, however, losing speed because of its speed bumps." Sheldon said with a snort of derision.

Staring up into the eyes of Sheldon Cooper was something that Amy could never get used to. Despite his aversion to having, let alone showing emotion, Sheldon seemed to look at Amy in a way that made her knees very weak and shaky. His look sent an electric shock up her spine and made her blush in a way that even he could notice the flaring of her pink cheeks when paying extra close attention to another person's emotions. His eyes were the colour of the ocean; so blue that Amy found it hard to look away and not get lost within them forever.

Feeling her own cheeks flush, Amy quickly turned heading towards her kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Sheldon? I have Yoohoo."

"No, thank you, Amy. I've already drunk 8 ounces in the last hour and want to avoid any unfamiliar toilets at all costs" he said. "I hope you're excited about going to the Science Centre. I've already laid out our route based on the amount of flaws and fallacies placed in numerical order going from least to greatest amount" he said, quite contently.

"Excellent Sheldon. Let me just grab my coat and bag and we can leave".

As she turned to get her coat off the back of the couch, she noticed him ever so slightly redirecting his eyes to gaze at her bare legs, turn quickly and head back out the door. She couldn't help but hope and smile to herself while grabbing her coat, praying that he would for once take notice in her. However, deep down she knew that it was just a coincidence in an otherwise uninterested Sheldon.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the California Science Centre hadn't taken too long; despite Sheldon droning on about the most recent article he had read in his copy of _Applied Particle Physics Quarterly_ magazine, which, unlike the other members of their social group, Amy enjoyed listening to him talk about it.

"Do you want to play a game that Leonard and I participate in doing during our most strenuous drives to work in the morning? Surprisingly, Leonard insists that we play the game almost every morning," said Sheldon, with a questionable tone.

"Sure. How do we play?"

"OK. I'll say an element, and you say an element whose name starts with the last letter of the one I said. I also played this game with Penny once but I don't think she understood the rules. Alright, I'll start. Nitrogen" Sheldon said ecstatically.

"Alright, so _N_. Neon" responded Amy.

"Nickel" countered Sheldon.

"Um. Lithium."

"Molybdenum."

"Oh. Ok. Mercury."

"Oh! Very clever. How about Yttriu...Oh wow! Look, we are here!" exclaimed Sheldon.

Pulling up to the Science Centre always seemed to give him goose bumps based on the buildings sheer size, immensity and presence.

"Oh, if only you did not contain so many incorrect and misleading displays of science, you could truly be my favourite place on earth", sighed Sheldon while getting out of the car. "Well, welcome, Amy Farrah Fowler to the California Science Centre" he declared.

"I know where we are, Sheldon. I've been here many times before, even on two occasions with you".

"Yes. However, this outing has been brought to you by redeeming one of your _Cooper Coupons" _he retorted.

"Very true. Shall we go inside?"

As they stepped up to the counter, Sheldon pulled out his wallet and paid for the admission tickets.

"Are we splitting the cost of the tickets?" she asked.

"Gosh no. I'm paying for you Amy. Did you not read the fine print of you _Cooper Coupon _voucher? It said so quite clearly that I would be paying for the both of us" he stated, wiggling his eyebrows looking down to her.

"Oh, why thank you very much Sheldon."

As Sheldon and Amy made their way through the planetary exhibit, the electricity exhibit, the human anatomy exhibit and finally to the physics demonstration auditorium, Amy could see that he was starting to get a pained look on his face.

"Sheldon, is something bothering or concerning you?"

"Yes, there are a couple things that are bothering me. The first thing that is troubling me was that horribly explained schematic of the Ursa Major galaxy that we watched in the planetarium. And secondly, my bladder is about the burst despite my lack of hydration before today's excursion," Sheldon stated curtly while crossing his legs.

"Well, why don't you just go to the washroom? I can see one down that hall on the left."

"Amy, you know I don't like venturing into public restrooms."

"Fine Sheldon, just let you bladder, burst, as you put it, because our outing is not over yet. And even it was over; it's a 30 minute drive back to your apartment."

Sheldon sat on the bench, pondering, while shifting his weight from one side to another, trying to find a position that put the least amount of pressure on his bladder.

"Alright, fine. I'll go and use a public restroom. But I warn you, it takes time for me to become comfortable on an unfamiliar toilet so be prepared to wait a while" Sheldon stated.

Amy chuckled as she watched Sheldon awkwardly waddle away to washroom, locking his knees together to prevent any unwanted accidents from occurring before entering a cubicle. Sitting on a bench which was adjacent to the hallway where the washrooms were located, Amy watched in content as people walked by her; some old, some young, a few groups of children running from station to station with their tired parents standing idly by, some individuals who were walking up to dioramas, apparently here by themselves and also couples who were holding hands and admiring the displays of enlarged atoms of elements, all while kissing one another on the cheek, poking and giggling to themselves. Amy watched one particular couple who were standing in front of a display depicting a hydrogen atom, however not even looking at the exhibit, just looking deep into each other's eyes, kissing and holding onto one another. She watched them as they so casually showed _public displays of affection_; something that Sheldon found displeasing in both witnessing and taking part of. She closed her eyes and imagined herself and Sheldon in the place of that couple in front of the hydrogen atom; holding one another, gazing into those big blue eyes while he eyes would be piercing hers, kissing him and enjoying each other. Coming out of her thoughts and looking down to her watch, she noticed that Sheldon had been in the washroom for 15 minutes thus far. If she had been at the Science Centre with anyone else other than him, she would have begun to worry; however, when it came to public washrooms, Sheldon's stage fright was something that she was quite accustomed to. As her right foot began to fall asleep from sitting on the uncomfortable bench for quite some time, Amy decided to go over and examine some of the enlarged atoms while waiting for her boyfriend to void his bowels.

Sheldon looked at his watch while standing in washroom; his uneasiness about public facilities not waning, however, he really wanted to finish up and return back to Amy and continue their tour, still having to go through the corridor on biology. After 25 minutes of anxious waiting, Sheldon stepped away from the urinal, zipping up his zipper, closing the button and buckling his belt to the third hole. Sheldon walked over to the sink and washed his hands as thoroughly as he could. Turning around and in horror, discovering that there weren't any hand towels, only blow dryers, he started waving he hands in the air and patting them gently on his burgundy pants. Opening the door with the least amount of contact to the handle, he took his hand sanitizer out of his pant pocket and squeezing a substantial amount into his hand, walked down the hallway to neighbouring hall where Amy would be waiting for him. Entering the massive room, Sheldon looked around for Amy, not noticing her at first, but finally spotting her about 100 feet away in front of an artist's rendition of the inside of a nucleus of a plant on canvas. While walking towards her, gazing briefly upon the enlarged atoms, he couldn't help but notice another man standing close to Amy. At first, Sheldon thought the man was only standing near to her, also critiquing the painting of the plant nucleus by himself, however, he noticed him glancing towards Amy and what also appeared to be him speaking with her. As he continued walking closer to Amy and this unknown male, Sheldon began to feel and hear his heartbeat in his ears, palms begin to sweat, and a sense of urgency to get to her. Drawing closer to Amy and the, as Sheldon felt, assailant, he could start to hear what they were talking about through his Vulcan hearing, being their remarks on the nucleus of a plant compared to one of an animal. Tapping on her shoulder Amy turned around and was happy to see him.

"Oh, Sheldon, perfect timing, we were just discussing this poorly executed interpretation of a plant nucleus and how it looks more to that of an animal's", Amy said.

"Who is this?" remarked the unfamiliar man.

"This is my..." Amy started to say.

"I am her boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Who are you?" Sheldon stated sharply while promptly standing in front of Amy.

"Well, nice to meet you Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I'm Neil, just a simple lover of science, talking about the contents of this painting with your beautiful girlfriend", he said while glancing at Amy up and down ever so slightly.

Sheldon was taken aback by the inappropriate remark and continued to stare daggers at the man, clenching his teeth and breathing heavily, as Amy looked up to her boyfriend, puzzled by his aggressive manner and tone.

"Alright Amy, since I'm finished using the facilities, we can continue our tour now", said Sheldon harshly.

"Fine Sheldon, lets continue", Amy said. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Our conversation on this nucleus was most enlightening. Good day, Neil."

"Nice to meet you too Amy", Neil said as Amy began to turn and walk in the other direction, gazing at her legs while tilting his head. "And you too Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper" he said most mockingly while strolling in the opposite direction.

When the man walked away, Sheldon began to feel very hot as his hands rolled themselves into fists.

"Sheldon, are you ok? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked down to the ground as Amy stepped in front of him. As he stared at the floor he couldn't help but notice how close Amy was to him because all he could see was her bare legs. He continued to stare without her noticing the whereabouts of his eyes while convincing himself to calm down by trying to imagine various equations on String Theory on his mental whiteboard; something that he did quite frequently when trying to focus his mind on something else.

"I think I'm sick. Can you take me home please?" Sheldon asked, still with his chin to his chest.

"OK, fine. But you owe me because you're cutting our _Cooper Coupon_ day short", she said, most disappointedly.

The drive back to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment was silent. Absolutely silent. The only thing was not silent was the mind of Sheldon who kept replaying what had happened with the man named Neil.

_Well Neil, how does it feel to be put on Sheldon Cooper's Top 10 Archenemy List? _–he thought to himself.

As he thought to himself, he felt tightness within his chest that was making it harder to breath with each passing inhale, and an ache in the pit of his stomach. Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment building, Amy pulled into an empty spot next to a black Camry.

"What are you doing?" asked Sheldon.

"Well, if you're sick, I'm your girlfriend and need to take care of you. It is stated within the Relationship Agreement in Section 4."

The walk up to 4A contained just as much silence as the car ride had had. Pulling out his keys and opening the door, Sheldon placed his keys in the bowl, tossing his bag on the couch and started to head for his bedroom with Amy in-toe. Turning around in his bedroom, he noticed Amy standing in the doorjamb.

"I'm going to lie down but first I need to get into my pajamas. Can you shut the door please?" asked Sheldon.

As Amy shut the door, she headed towards the living room couch, very perplexed by the whole situation that had occurred at the Science Centre. Hearing her name being called a few minutes later, Amy opened Sheldon's door to see him lying in bed in what she was assumed to be his Saturday Night pajamas. Awkwardly standing within a foot from the door, Amy didn't know what to do.

"What do you need or want? I can make you soup, or a grilled cheese. Or maybe you want some hot cocoa?" sweetly asked Amy.

"My chest is really hurting; however, I don't think I have a cold or the flu." Sheldon stated hesitantly. "Maybe you can put some vapour rub on my chest to see if that helps regardless", he said while propping himself up on a few pillows.

"Alright, Sheldon", Amy said, almost half-heartedly as she sat down on the edge of his bed, while suppressing the sounds of hoots and howls in her brain, being full with excitement at the thought of rubbing lotion on his chest.

Lifting up his shirt very timidly, Amy couldn't help but notice the small ripples of muscles across his chest and stomach, which she thought managed to be fairly well hidden underneath his usual attire of a t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt beneath it. Observing every detail of his torso, from his chest hair to his bellybutton to all the freckles strewn across, Amy looked upon him tenderly. Coyly smiling, Amy grazed the top of the lotion with her fingers and then placed them on Sheldon's chest, hesitantly. Slowly starting to move her hand in a counter clockwise motion, she observed him gently closing his eyes.

He couldn't tell if the vapour rub was actually helping, but the softness and gentleness of Amy's touch and smooth skin was very soothing, causing the tightness in his chest to slowly dissipate. When recalling the incident at the Science Centre, he could feel the tightness try to creep its way back to his chest; however, he tried to focus his attention to Amy and her soft touch. Opening his eyes, he looked at Amy who was looking back at him, with a small smile of contentment. Slowly closing his eyes again, Sheldon glimpsed Amy's legs, right where skirt and flesh met. Quickly closing his eyes tightly, the image of Amy's legs was still there, seemingly engrained in his memory. However, opening his eyes again, trying to get away from the flesh, there they were once more. Closing his eyes yet another time, Sheldon tried to switch his focus back to the movement of Amy's hand on his chest which seemed to help. As she continued to rub his chest, a tingling sensation shot down through his neck all the way down to his feet causing him to burst up out of his bed and bolt to the other side of the room by his closet. Looking down in every direction other than Amy's, Sheldon was upset and baffled with the feelings going through his entire body.

As she stared over to Sheldon, who was currently tightly grasping his closest doorknob while trying to hide behind his dresser, Amy looked up to his terrified and bewildered eyes which were trying to focus anywhere in the room other than on her. Amy just sat there not knowing what to say or think about the incident that just occurred.

Sheldon's chest and stomach were starting to pain him again as adrenaline was pumping itself through his system.

_Run! Run as far as you can from her! - _he screamed to himself in his mind, grasping and hiding behind his closet door.

"Get out, now!" he said, yelling at Amy. "Leave now and show yourself out!"

As Amy stared up to him through dismayed and hurt eyes that were starting to well up, she didn't know what to think. She only wanted to get out of his room and out of his apartment and to her own as quickly as she could. Without even responding to him to say _Goodbye_, Amy was out his door, rushing down the hall, through the living room and out the apartment door. Running down the 3 flights of stairs, she could hardly see through the tears that were so quickly flowing down her face. Getting into her car, she just sat there with her head in her hands, heaving almost uncontrollably.

_What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him? –_was all should could think of.

Sitting there for a few minutes, Amy tried to compose herself so she could drive herself to her empty apartment, so she could be alone and cry herself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning the lock and entering her apartment, Amy tossed her bag and coat onto her couch as tears steadily rolled off her chin. Looking at her desk, she noticed the stack of _Cooper Coupons; _staring down at them, she could feel an immense amount of anger boil inside her, causing her to pick up the pad of coupons and throw them across the room. Crashing down onto her couch, she buried her head between two pillows and sobbed.

_What did I do? What did I do to make him lash out at me? Did I accidently crush one of his comic books when sitting on his bed? –_she thought to herself.

Sitting there for a couple hours, Amy lay staring into the abyss of her ceiling, contemplating the actions of the day in which had apparently made Sheldon very angry, therefore resulting in him yelling at her. Looking at the time, she noticed that it was 7:56pm.

_Well, it's almost 8:15; I wonder if Sheldon is getting ready to do his Saturday Night laundry? - _she thought.

Heading towards the kitchen, Amy grabbed a chocolate bar and a bottle of wine; something that Penny had told her to do and had demonstrated in the past in times of sadness or stress. Flicking on her TV, she came across the 1940's motion picture _Casablanca; _a film which she thoroughly enjoyed however, was not in the mood to watch a romantic drama at the moment; wanting to forget about romance and Sheldon for the time being. Flipping through the channels, Amy tried to find something to catch her interest to take her mind off the day's events and _him_ however would constantly zone out and reflect within her troubled mind.

After not moving for what seemed like an eternity, Sheldon looked at his clock located on his bedside table; _8:42pm_ it read.

"_Oh dear, I really should do my laundry. I'm almost half an hour late"- _he thought to himself.

Amy had left the apartment at approximately 5:30; that was when Sheldon slinked into his bed and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders while lying on his side cradling his legs up near his chest. Every time he glanced over to the clock, he would try to convince himself to get up and do his laundry, something that he never missed, however, he had been telling himself to get out of bed for the last hour half, but still continued to lie there.

_*Knock *Knock *Knock – "_Sheldon? Can I come in_?" _asked Leonard worriedly opening the door. "Hey buddy, are you alright? It's 8:50 and you still haven't done your laundry. What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, Leonard. I'm fine, I was just about to gather my things to do it" Sheldon said, hesitantly.

Leonard knew immediately that something was wrong with him, instantly detecting Sheldon's unsteady and uneven voice.

"Please don't lie to me, Sheldon. Something is obviously bothering you. Every Saturday night for the last 10 years, you have done your laundry at exactly 8:15, the only times you've ever missed it is when something is bothering you. So? What's the matter?"

"I already told you that nothing is wrong. Please leave me alone, Leonard", he said almost begging.

"Weren't you out with Amy today at the Science Centre?"

"Yes, today I was with Amy Farrah Fowler at the Science Centre."

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing you wouldn't expect; we went to the Science Centre, she drove me home and then she left. And now I'm lying here. Happy?"

Leonard was not satisfied with Sheldon's answer, however, knew he would not get the answer at what was bothering Sheldon out of him tonight.

"Alright then. I'll just be in the living room watching _Battlestar _ifyou care to join me."

And with that, Leonard walked out of Sheldon's room, leaving the Theoretical Physicist alone with his thoughts. Sheldon continued to reflect on the day's events while lying in the fetal position; recollecting what had happened with the strange man, Neil, continuing to regurgitate the feelings of tightness within his chest and stomach pain that he had been experiencing earlier in the day. Lying there, he also recalled what had happened between he and Amy throughout the course of the day; he couldn't understand for the life of him why he began to feel anxious when he was first greeted by Amy Farrah Fowler upon her opening her door that morning. Then the feeling of anger when he saw Neil stand beside her at the Science Centre. Then when they both went into Sheldon's room and she applied the vapour rub... The day's emotional escapade had made him exhausted and he just wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible; having done his laundry or not.

Sunday had been quite dull and tear-filled for Amy. Just sitting on her beige coloured sofa, she sat there letting the day slip through her fingers; not once checking her phone or opening her laptop, not wanting to see or respond to any possible electronic communications from Sheldon. Waking up Monday morning, Amy had been all cried- out from her eventful tear fest that had occurred throughout the course of Sunday. Going into work, she decided that she was going to ignore and forget about Sheldon for the time being, despite how it pained her to admit to those plans. The day had dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity despite her sizable amount of productivity throughout the day. Her colleagues had encouraged her to go home and take some time off and come back the next day, however, she didn't want to re-experience Sunday's events. She continued to work throughout her day as if she were a brainwashed worker in a factory running the assembly line. That night, she was supposed to go to Sheldon and Leonard's place for _Thai Food Monday _along with the other members of their social group_, _since Sheldon had invited her the week before, however, sitting at home by herself seemed much more appealing than seeing _him _right now. Heading home later than usual, Amy stopped by the local Thai restaurant to pick up some food so she could enjoy _Thai Food Monday _alone.

Arriving back to their apartment, Leonard and Sheldon lay out the food on their coffee table waiting for Penny, Raj, Bernadette, Howard and Amy to arrive for _Monday Night Thai _dinner. After quizzing him multiple times about what was troubling him all through their day at work and on the drive home, Leonard decided to leave Sheldon alone, at least for now. Hearing a knock on the door just after 7:30, the gang entered the apartment, anticipating their Monday night Thai food. All taking their places, everyone was busy buzzing around the table, conversing about the day's activities; Bernadette recalling an almost deadly biohazard containment that occurred that day while working with a _SARS _DNA strand, and Leonard explaining his latest breakthrough on his dark matter hypothesis. Despite his usual unconventional social behaviour, Sheldon was bizarrely quiet; not once correcting Penny on her grammar or explaining to Leonard that his endeavours on his dark matter equations were horribly skewed and false, or not getting into another argument with Raj on why _Saturn 3_ is better than _Deep Space 9. _Instead, he longingly stared at the front door of the apartment, waiting for the arrival of his girlfriend to join him and the group for Thai food, then glancing over to her spot next to him where she always sat when she was there.

"Sheldon, where's Amy?" asked Penny.

Not responding Sheldon continued to stare at Amy's spot all the while slowly and unhappily eating away at his dinner.

"Sheldon?" repeated Penny.

"Penny, please, I'm fine", he responded.

"That's great, sweetie, but I was asking you where Amy is?"

"Oh", he said pausing for a moment, looking down at his food, "I don't know where Amy is, I was sort of hoping that you knew where she was. I tried texting her earlier but she hasn't responded."

Staring at Sheldon with a worried look, Penny picked up her phone and called Amy; no response.

"Well, she didn't pick up her cell", Penny said contemplatively. "That's unlike Amy. Sheldon, is something wrong? You seem... strange. Like strange even for _Sheldon Cooper", _Penny said.

"Please Penny, I'm fine. Will everyone please just leave me alone?" Sheldon said as he picked up his food and stormed off down the hall into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was odd", Howard said.

"He's been acting like this all day; ever since Saturday night really. I noticed he was acting strange after I came home on Saturday; he had spent the day with Amy at the Science Centre but was just lying in his bed when I got home. He didn't even do his laundry that night", Leonard said while the others gasped in shock in reaction to Sheldon not participating in his weekly habitual laundry night.

"Well after dinner, I think I'll head over to Amy's. Bernadette, do you want to come with me so we can have an impromptu _Girls Night?" _Penny asked.

"I would, especially to see if Amy's fine, but me and Howie have to get home early tonight because I have to get into work earlier than usual to work on a new pharmaceutical drug with my colleagues. Text me after you see her?"

After dinner and an hour of chatting, Bernadette, Howard and Raj left Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Cleaning up the dishes, Penny and Leonard were confused with Sheldon's and Amy's behaviour.

"What do you think is matter with _Pasadena's Power Couple?" _asked Penny.

"I don't know, and I'm really starting to worry about Sheldon; his behaviour today was just very odd. When I went into his office, he said he was really busy working and to leave him alone but he was just staring at his phone", Leonard said. "Maybe we should call his mother?"

"Oh, don't worry, Leonard. We can't call Mary Cooper every time Sheldon acts a bit strange. How about we hold off calling her, at least until I've talked to Amy?" Penny said.

Agreeing on not calling Mrs. Cooper for the time being, Penny left the apartment and was out the door headed for Amy's. Speeding down the Pasadena streets heading to Amy's apartment in Glendale, Penny was genuinely concerned about her friend, who, when Penny thought about it, hadn't texted her since Saturday. Penny parked her car, walked up the stairs to Amy's apartment and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Penny could her from the outside of the door.

"Amy? It's Penny. Can I come in?"

Opening the door, Amy greeted Penny with a huge smile, "Hi bestie! Nice to see you. Come in, come in."

Penny stared at Amy with mystified confusion while sitting on her couch.

"Well, Ames. It's good to see you, too. Where were you tonight? I thought you were coming over to Sheldon and Leonard's place for Thai?" Penny said while noticing a Thai container on Amy's coffee table.

"Oh", Amy said while looking down at her hands, putting an end to the happy charade. Trying to put a smile back on her face, Amy stood up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, "Nah. I didn't feel like going over there, so instead, I bought Thai food and ate it here. Do you want anything to drink?"

As Amy sat down again, Penny looked at her in disbelief, seeing right through her unconvincing façade.

"Ames. What's wrong?" Penny said, tilting her head looking at Amy with quizzical eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine, bestie. And now that you're here I'm even better!" Amy said, with her voice just noticeably quivering while trying to hide beneath a smile.

"Amy? You know I'll get it out of you so you might as well spit it out."

Amy stared at Penny for a few moments; Penny watching intently while Amy's eyes began to well up.

"Oh, Penny, I'm so upset! Sheldon, Sheldon is mad at me and I don't know why. He yelled at me! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Woah, Amy, slow down. Sheldon's mad at you? What happened? He yelled at you?"

"We went to the Science Centre on Saturday, then we went back to his apartment, then he yelled at me, and I left", Amy said while heaving uncontrollably while choking back tears.

"Amy, tell me exactly what happened; so you went to the Science Centre on Saturday. What happened at the Science Centre?"

"We left my apartment, everything was normal and perfect", she said while staring up towards the ceiling, pleasantly recalling her time with Sheldon. "We were there walking around then we left because he said he didn't feel good, so then I took him back to his apartment. Then, when we got back to his apartment, I told him I would take care of him, something that is stated right in the Relationship Agreement, so I don't think he was angry about that," she continued. "Then he asked me to rub vapour rub on his chest. Then..he yelled at me", she said while tears streamed down her face. "I don't know what I did. He was just so upset so I ran out of his apartment, and I haven't seen or spoken to him since then. And I don't want to see him".

"Ames, awww, sweetie come here," Penny said while pulling Amy into her arms to hug her. "It's ok. And don't say that; you will want to see him again. Boys just do stupid things and as girls, we have to get over and put up with it".

Sitting next to her sobbing friend, Penny was holding onto Amy while recollecting the story that she had just heard.

"So he was fine before you left for the Science Centre?"

"Yes."

"And he was fine while you were there?"

"Yes."

"Then he said he didn't feel well?"

"Mhmm."

"Hmmmm. Did he do or say anything while you were there which prompted you guys to leave?"

"Well, he did use the restroom while there", Amy said while recalling the day's events with Sheldon, "That might of made him feel ill, I suppose."

"That could definitely be the cause of his outburst."

Reflecting on what Penny had said, Amy thought about the justification of Sheldon yelling at her.

"Oh, Penny. Can we just stop talking about Sheldon for the time being? He, and that day I spent with him have been the only thing I've thought about since Saturday night and I need a break. Please, just tell me about your day."

"Alright," Penny said in slight hesitation, wanting to continue to talk about her and Sheldon, "well, let's see; I woke up late and almost missed my shift. My agent called to tell me know I'm going to be an extra in a commercial that's shooting in a couple weeks. And then I was at Leonard and Sheldon's for Thai...and now I'm here."

"How was Sheldon?" Amy asked, immediately breaking her request.

"Strange, even strange for Dr. Wackodoodle" Penny said while sighing. "He was unusually quiet all through dinner, and then when I asked him where you were, he got all defensive and told me and everyone else to leave him alone, then he stormed off into his room."

"What should I do Penny?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Fixing a Sheldon is very diffi..."

"Oh wait!" Amy said. "At the Science Centre, he went to the restroom."

"Ya, I know you already said that."

"Yes, however, when he came out of the restroom, that was when his demeanor changed."

"Alright", Penny said raising her eyebrows.

"When he came out of the restroom, I was talking to Neil."

"Ok, who's Neil?"

"I don't know. He was standing next to me while I was looking at a nucleus painting, and we were comparing thoughts on it together when Sheldon returned."

Amy watched Penny, as she could almost see the wheels turning inside her head.

"No!" Penny said; eyebrows high with her mouth agape, expelling sounds of astonishment and utter disbelief. "Alright, alright, now we are getting somewhere. Then what happened?"

"Well, Neil left us, then Sheldon turned to me and said that he didn't feel well and to take him home. So that's what I did. We went into his room and then I put vapour rub on his chest and then he yelled at me."

"Did anything happen between you rubbing his chest and him yelling at you? I mean, like, what did he do when you rubbed his chest?"

"Nothing much; he just lay there and then he closed his eyes", Amy said, "then he bolted up and jumped to the other side of the room."

As Amy sat there staring at Penny, she saw a huge guilty grin form on her bestie's face, not at all understanding the reasoning behind it, especially since she had been so upset before.

"Penny, what? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, sweetie, you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"In the Science Centre, Sheldon was jealous about that guy, that guy, uhmmm, what's his name?"

"Neil", Amy interjected.

"That's right, Neil. And then, back at his apartment, he liked that you were rubbing his chest."

"Ya, ok, then why did he yell at me?" Amy said.

Penny tilted her head, raised her eyebrows, "Ames, do I have to spell it out for you? You were making him nervous!"

"Nervous?" Amy said, not understanding Penny's choice of words.

"You know, like, anxious, tense, _aroused."_ Penny said, changing the intonation of her voice on the last word.

Amy just sat there, dumbfounded by what Penny had just suggested, "No, no, no", Amy said awkwardly while fidgeting with her hands.

"Amy, please. I know we are dealing with Sheldon, but why else would he become so uncomfortable and yell at you?"

"I was thinking that maybe I sat on one of his comic books."

Giggling, Penny said, "Yes, that could be a reason for Sheldon to become upset, but not right now. Isn't this what you wanted; a sexually interested and active Sheldon?"

"Yes, of course, I just conceded to thinking that it would never happen."

"Well, now's your chance Ames!" Penny said, almost jumping out of her seat. "Just talk to him tomorrow; plan to see him, don't make a big deal about what happened on Saturday and just move forward in your relationship."

"Then what?"

"We're just going to have to wait and see Ames," Penny said while beaming at her friend.

**Author's Notes: Please review. Thanks everyone for reading this! Any future prospects you would like me to explore? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Falling asleep that night was proving itself to be a very difficult task. Amy got ready for bed the exact same way as she always did; first by brushing her teeth, flossing, rinsing, washing her face, brushing her hair and finally by getting into her scheduled night pajamas, tonight being her _Monday Night pajamas_. Despite following her routine to the letter, sleep did not overcome her within the first 10 minutes of her head hitting the pillow. Instead, her mind was engulfed with the idea of Sheldon becoming aroused by her touch, as Penny had suggested.

"_Did he really like me touching him?" –_she thought to herself. It was something that she always fantasized about, however, like she had told Penny earlier in the evening, had conceded to the fact that him liking and wanting her to touch him would never happen. _"Even if he did like it, how am I supposed to continue to pursue this course of action if, knowing Sheldon, will never conceive to the fact that he enjoyed human contact and therefore, became...aroused, and want me to continue to practice similar activities?" _

Letting her mind wander into the confusing situation that was her relationship with Sheldon, Amy drifted into a gentle sleep. 

Driving back home to her apartment, Penny was flabbergasted by the idea of Sheldon Cooper, _the _Sheldon Lee Cooper becoming excited by Amy's touch. _"Maybe him being aroused is a bit of a stretch", - _she thought to herself. "_But then why did he bolt out of bed that fast?" _Penny felt that by the action of him jumping out of his bed at such an alarming rate, the possibility of him being aroused was a perfectly good explanation. _"It's probably never happened to him before, so I guess he could become quite startled like a scared deer." _Contemplating it some more, Penny couldn't wait to tell Leonard once reaching their apartment building. Walking, but more close to running up the stairs, Penny pulled out her phone,

_Come to my apartment NOW! – _she texted to Leonard.

Having other plans in mind, Leonard rushed out of his apartment in anticipation to get to hers, meeting her at the top of the stairs in front of his door.

"You will never believe this! Come with me", she said, almost jumping out of her skin while pulling him into her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What, what's wrong? Is everything fine with Amy?" he said anxiously.

"Yes, that's why I wanted you to come over here."

"Oh", Leonard said with a shred of disappointment, hoping the reasoning as to why he was at Penny's was different. "Well, that's great. Where was she tonight? What happened between her and Sheldon?"

"Oh my God, you will never believe me. Sit down first since I know Sheldon and his sexuality tends to stump and startle you."

"Dear God, what's wrong?" he asked.

Jumping out of her seat, Penny literally could not contain her excitement. "Absolutely nothing!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait, what do you mean nothing? Something is obviously wrong. Why else would Sheldon be avoiding everyone quite to the degree that he has been for the last couple days, and why else would Amy not come for dinner tonight?"

Staring at Leonard, trying to restrain herself, Penny looked at him trying her best not to giggle in sheer excitement, "Sheldon is a real boy after all", she said being as serious as she could.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shelly became aroused!"

Jaw dropping, eyes popping with eyebrows as high up his forehead as they could go, Leonard at first did not know what to say. "No", he said with a large expulsion of air.

"Mhmm. I was talking to Amy, and at first, we just thought that he was mad at her but she continued to tell me about her day with him and him becoming _excited_ is the only explanation."

"How could you be so sure?"

Retelling the events of Sheldon and Amy's day to Leonard, the realization of what had happened to his best friend began to sink in.

"Oh my God, he was aroused!" Leonard said, with a tone of disbelief.

"I know! It's unbelievable!"

"Well, now what?" he asked.

"I told Amy to try and see him tomorrow and just move past the whole Saturday situation."

"Then what?"

"Sheldon won't know what hit him", she said with a guilty smile spread across her face.

Getting up out of his bed, Sheldon was very tired and wanted to keep sleeping; thinking about the lack of control that he recently had over his body was disturbing him, and throughout the night was trying to come up with ways to ignore it's horrifying pleas, however, not knowing how much success his plans would work over ignoring his bodies requests until putting them to the test. Eating his breakfast, showering, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, tying up his shoes, slugging over his side bag and waiting for Leonard; partaking in his morning routine that he had always done, however, his mind was elsewhere. Sauntering down the stairs with Leonard was quieter than usual; Leonard staring at Sheldon with a perplexed stare, wondering why his tall friend wasn't excited about his day's activities, which included using the Linear Accelerator at the university, as well as going to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner that evening. Not wanting to push his buttons, Leonard stayed quiet for the remainder of the journey to work, replaying the conversation he had had with Penny the night before, and every once in a while, glancing over to his friend, who was staring out the side window.

Entering his office, Sheldon faced Raj, who was sitting at his desk, feet propped up resting on the desk while reading one of his own journals.

"Good morning, Sheldon!"

"Morning, Raj", he said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong, dude? Where's Leonard?"

"Nothing is wrong, and I'm assuming he went to work in his lab with his laser, God knows what for."

Taking a seat in his chair, Sheldon looked at his daily schedule. "_Oh, I'm in the lab today working with the Linear Accelerator. Drat", _he thought to himself while letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Raj said, almost in a pleading tone.

"Well, my schedule says I'm working with the Linear Accelerator today, but to be honest, I'm not prepared to do so. But if I don't work on it I won't be able to use it again for at least another month."

"Just go down to lab and see if anyone wants to trade times with you."

"I guess."

Getting out of his office and getting away from, what seemed to Sheldon as a bombardment of stares and questions from Raj, was exactly what he needed. He had only been at the university for 15 minutes and already was trying to devise a plan that would keep him out of his office and away from nosey eyes all day. Emerging out of the corridor and walking into the lab, Sheldon looked at the signup sheet and saw his name next to today's date. Sighing, he looked ahead to future weeks, seeing if he was able to switch with anyone else. He saw Leslie Winkle's name _"Dear Lord, I am not going to talk to that woman today, or ever if I can help it" _he thought to himself. Looking further down the list, he saw Barry Kripke's name, scheduled in exactly 4 weeks time. "_Well, he beats Leslie, that's for sure". _Walking into Kripke's office, Sheldon immediately regretted his decision; asking a favour from someone like Kripke was going to be a demoralizing task on Sheldon's pride and superiority.

"Wewl, hewo there Cooper. What bwings you here?" Barry said.

"Kripke! I came here today to ask you for a favour", Sheldon said.

"Oh, wewl looky here. You need a favour fwom Bawy Kripke. What is it? I can almost guawantee I'm going to say no", Barry said with a smirk on his face.

Looking down at his shoes, Sheldon could feel the blood rushing to his face, "Well, Kripke, today I'm scheduled to use the Linear Accelerator but I can't use it today because I am not prepared. I was wondering if you would perhaps like to switch your day with mine?

Looking at Sheldon with disappointment, Barry let out a sigh, "Darn it."

"What's wrong Kripke?"

"Wewl, I'm twying to piss you off, but I weawlly need to use the Accelewator as soon as possible. Huuuh. Fine Cooper, you got yourself a deal."

Feeling somewhat accomplished, Sheldon walked out of the lab headed in the opposite direction as Kripke, who had just switched Sheldon's name with his own. "_Well, that took 15 minutes. Only another 6 and a half hours to go until I can go home",_ Sheldon thought to himself, still wanting to avoid his office.

As lunch time approached, Sheldon had been avoiding his office entirely since leaving it earlier that morning; he had visited Leonard in his lab while he was conducting experiments with the laser, had visited Howard who was currently building an electronic device to better secure astronauts while sleeping in their bunks, and also had taken countless trips to the washroom, therefore, using over half of his bottle hand sanitizer. Despite being anxious for lunch to occur all day, as it was approaching, Sheldon was becoming more and more nervous about its arrival because he didn't want to see Raj, who would most likely play a game of _20 Questions _as to where he had been all morning. Coming up with ideas on where to go for lunch, Sheldon was unsure as to where to spend the hour. "_Well, I could go out to eat? Perhaps the mall? But that would take way too long and I'm not wearing my bus pants." _Pondering the possibilities, Sheldon came up with another alternative, "_I guess I could visit Amy in her lab", _he thought to himself undecidedly. However wanting to see Amy, he didn't want their topic of conversation to be about the events of Saturday, "_I need to make sure her focus is on something else so she does not question me on what happened," _he thought, _"And I can also try out my new methods to avoid that unpleasant occurrence that happened the last time I saw her." _Pleased with his plans, Sheldon walked out of the building, walking to the other side of campus where Amy's lab was situated.

Entering the building, Sheldon was becoming more and more nervous as he approached her lab. As he stood in front of her lab door, a mix of feelings enveloped Sheldon _"Control yourself, Sheldon. _ There is _no reason to feel this way; you are just visiting your girlfriend in her lab. Nothing to be nervous about," _he thought cautiously while taking a deep breath of encouragement.

*_Knock *Knock *Knock -Amy_

*_Knock *Knock *Knock -Amy_

*_Knock *Knock *Knock -Amy_

"Come in", he heard, coming from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, Sheldon immediately saw Amy who was sitting on a stool beside her work table; with the contents of a brain placed across the table with various tools close by while wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello, Sheldon", Amy said as nonchalantly as she could, as her heart started pounding.

"Hello, Amy", he said with a little smile.

"What brings you here, Sheldon?" Amy said, as she could see a small look of disappointment cross his face. "It's not that I don't want you here, I was just wondering why you didn't text me", she added.

"My apologies, Amy. I am here because I wanted to visit you on my lunch break."

"I see. Well, I have already taken my break so do you mind if I continue working while you eat your lunch?"

"Oh, not at all, Amy. I enjoy watching you work", he said while looking down at his side bag pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"_He enjoys watching me work?"_ Amy thought as she could feel her heart flutter. "So, how has your day been so far?" she asked him.

"Alright", while taking bites from his sandwich. "I was going to work with the Linear Accelerator today but I changed my scheduled time with Kripke's."

"Why?"

Looking up at her suddenly, Sheldon didn't want to tell her that she was in fact the main reason as to why he wasn't prepared to work with the equipment that day, "Oh, just didn't feel up to it today." "_Not completely untrue", _he thought to himself.

"That's too bad", she said while slicing the scalpel through the right frontal lobe of the brain.

Looking down at her hands, he noticed how delicately she was holding the brain with one hand and the scalpel with the other. As she prodded the brain with the scalpel, her grip became tighter, and then loosened again when she was finished with that portion of brain matter. Watching her hands glide majestically across the table, Sheldon studying them intently as they worked with purpose yet seemed so tiny and fine. "_Come on Cooper, stop gawking. Just think about something else. How about the __Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen paradox__?_" he thought to himself to alter his focus from her hands to absolutely anything else.

Continuing with her work, Amy divided the brain into sixteenths and placed them methodically across her silver tray as strands of hair fell in front of her face. Trying to push her hair back with the back of her hands and wrists, Amy was having no success with getting her hair out of her way.

"Sheldon, can you move my hair for me? I don't want to take my gloves off."

Looking at her timidly, Sheldon placed his sandwich down on the plastic baggy he had, wiped his hands with a wet wipe and cautiously moved his hand up towards her face and moved her hair by tucking it behind her ears. Feeling her skin under his own, he couldn't help but think of how warm and soft her skin was while gently placing the random strands behind her ear. While lightly feeling her skin, he noticed that he had been gliding his fingers softly on the side of her face, right where ear and cheek meet, but quickly stopping, and placing his hands in his lap while fiddling with his nails.

As Amy stared at Sheldon, who was looking down at his fingers, he was becoming a nice shade of pink. Trying to break the silence, Amy looked away from him to continue working on the brain, "Thank you, Sheldon. Now I can see what I'm doing", she said with a slight chuckling, trying to ease the tension.

Eating the rest of his sandwich in silence, Sheldon did not look up to look Amy in the eyes for the rest of his lunch. Instead, every other minute, he would continue to watch her hands as they did their work, still slicing the brain into smaller and smaller sections; still entranced by them, the same way he had been before.

"Sheldon?" Amy said puzzled.

Snapping out of it, "Mhmmm. Yes Amy?" he said

"Are you alright? I called your name twice."

"Sorry, I was thinking about you...your work", he said as his cheeks went red this time.

"Ok. Well, I wanted to ask you what we are planning on doing this coming Thursday?"

Sheldon thought through his mental calendar, "_Date Night Thursday?" _

"Well yes."

"What do you propose?"

"Perhaps, I can make you dinner and we watch a movie at my apartment?" she suggested.

"Alright", he said, still looking down, now playing with the zipper on his windbreaker, and slowly getting off the stool. "Well, I'd best be off, Amy", he said opening the door.

"See you Thursday, Sheldon", Amy said, while staring at Sheldon, who was now bright red while looking down at the floor while shutting the door behind him.

The door clicked shut and Sheldon was gone. Slicing the last portion of the brain, Amy slipped off her gloves and smiled as she picked up her phone.

_Sheldon Cooper- 1 Message –_she read as her hand slid across the screen.

_I am very much looking forward to Date Night Thursday. Text me on Thursday for what time you want me to be at your apartment. –_ the message read.

_I will, Sheldon. Have a good day. –_ she responded.

Going through her contacts, she tapped on Penny's name.

"Hey, Ames. How's it going?" Penny said, on the other end of the phone.

"Hey bestie. Operation _Cooper Coupons _is a go!" she said, giggling into the phone.

"Oh my God! Great! I'm so excited! Come to my apartment after work so we can plan things for Thursday!" Penny said, with an almost maniacal smile wile giggling uncontrollably.

"Can't wait bestie! See you then."

**Author's Notes- Please review! Smut is on the way. I don't want to be too hasty ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the clock as the hours ticked away, Amy was very excited to go over to Penny's apartment after her day of work. She had an idea of what Penny had in mind for her date with Sheldon after their conversation they had the night before, however, she was very inexperienced, and so her mind could only go so far. Looking over up at the clock on the wall beside the door; _4:39 _it read. Only another half hour or so and Amy would be on her way to Penny's. The half hour went by fairly slowly; Amy glancing at the clock every 45 seconds, pleading for time to move faster. Her work came to a complete stop after her phone conversation with Penny which had taken place almost 4 hours ago after Sheldon had left. She let her mind wander and recall all the events that had taken place within the last 96 hours; her world, however slowly, was definitely changing. Coming out of her thoughts, she put on a new pair of purple latex gloves and packed the sliced contents of the brain into an airtight container, and placing it into the freezer on the other side of her lab. Gathering the tools that she had used throughout the day's research, Amy brought them over to the sink to wash and disinfect. Looking at the clock again; _5:02 _it read. "_I think I've worked hard enough today",_ she thought with a smile, "_I think I can afford to leave a bit earlier than usual". _Hanging up her lab coat, swinging her windbreaker on and throwing her bag over her right shoulder, Amy exited her lab and locked the door behind her, anticipating her meeting with Penny.

She would have arrived to Penny's a lot quicker if she hadn't left right in the middle of rush hour traffic. Almost bumper-to-bumper, Amy stared at the cars in front of her for 45 minutes until pulling on to Los Robles Avenue. Parking her car, she glanced at the rest of the parking lot to scan for Leonard's car, but as far as she could see, Leonard and Sheldon hadn't arrived home from the university yet. Trudging up the stairs feeling a mix of excitement and nervousness, Amy's mind was wandering at the possibilities of what Penny would have her do on her date night with Sheldon. Gliding past 4A to 4B with a smile of her face, Amy knocked on the door.

*_Knock *Knock *Knock _

Opening the door with excitement plastered on her face, Penny looked at Amy who was wearing a brown cardigan with a black shirt underneath, and sporting and khaki coloured skirt, "Hey, Ames! Come in before Leonard and most importantly, Sheldon get home!"

"Thank you," she said while heading over to sit on the couch.

"Sorry I had to cut our conversation on the phone a little short," Penny said, "I had to deke into the washroom at work to answer your call", she continued sitting down on her turquoise sofa.

"Oh, don't worry about it bestie. Anyways, what are you planning on doing to get me ready for Thursday?"

"Hold your horses Amy! Tell me what happened when Sheldon came into your lab first; you didn't have time to tell me on the phone. Now spill!"

"Alright, alright!" she said with a grin. "He came into my office for his lunch break and I continued to work, slicing brain matter and..."

"Ewww, Amy, I don't need to hear that! Just tell me the important details."

"Oh, sorry about that bestie. Anyways, I apologized for not eating with him since I had already eaten before he arrived; he told me not to worry and that he enjoyed watching me work", she said while gleaming.

"Oh, Amy. Ohhh-la-la", Penny said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Penny, please", Amy said while her cheeks started to flush. "So, I continued working, then..." Amy paused while beaming, remembering her dream-like occurrence with Sheldon.

"God, Amy. What?"

"Some hair fell in front of my eyes and I asked him to move it"

Penny gasped.

"And he took his hands, which were slightly shaking and tucked my hair behind my ears, and then somewhat stroked my cheek," she said; now beat red, and shivering while remembering his skin touch hers.

Penny did not say anything. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at Amy; eyes bulging out while gasping for shallow breaths of air.

"Penny? Are you alright?"

"_Holy crap on a cracker," _she thought to herself. "Oh my God. Yes, sorry sweetie. I just can't believe that he did that," Penny said, still in utter shock.

"Well, he did!" Amy said almost defensively.

"Gosh Ames, I'm not doubting you. Just the thought of Sheldon doing that is hard to process. I'm definitely going to have to get used to it, I guess," she said while winking at Amy, who was giggling at the thought of Sheldon touching her cheek. "Then what?" she asked.

"He stopped suddenly and just sat there eating his lunch in silence while looking down. Then, after asking him what he wanted to do for _Date Night, _he left."

"And what are you two doing for _Date Night?"_

"I suggested that we have our _Date Night _at my apartment, like you advised."

"Excellent! That is absolutely perfect for what I have been planning for you."

"Well, bestie. What do you in fact have planned for me?"

"Ok. Well, there are a few options we can go with, all depending what you are comfortable with and what you think Sheldon will actually respond to," Penny answered. "Now, do you want to go for the gusto immediately on Thursday or do you think Sheldon will need some time to adjust?"

"Oh, gosh. Sheldon will definitely need time to adjust." Amy replied.

"Mhmm. That's what I thought," Penny said with a sarcastic grin, "Just wanted your input as well", she said chuckling. "Alright. So we are going with the plan of letting Sheldon adjust to change overtime," Penny said contemplatively. "Ok, so we need to go out shopping then and pick up a few things for your Thursday night shenanigans," she said grinning while standing up from the couch and heading for the door while picking up her purse.

"Alright. Where are we going to first?"

"The mall."

"_Well, that narrows it down", _Amy thought sarcastically in her head while putting on her coat.

In the car driving to the mall, Penny still hadn't told Amy where they were going yet.

"Penny, will you please tell me where we are going to first? Please?"

"No, sorry Ames, you're just going to have to wait and see."

Entering the mall, it was somewhat busy despite it being a Tuesday evening. Wandering around and following Penny, she peered through store windows, wondering which store Penny was going to take her in to. Turning the corner, Amy and Penny were faced with the _Bath and Body Shop. _

"Here?" Amy asked.

"Yes, here! Oh, come on and let me explain."

Going into the shop, Penny pulled Amy past a few aisles and stopped in front of the disinfectant lotions, "Alright," Penny said while motioning her head over to the bottles of lotion.

Amy looked at her quizzically, "What are these for?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could try to rub lotion on Sheldon again," Penny said hesitantly.

"Ya, because that worked for me so well the last time," Amy said, looking down at her shoes.

"Ok, you're not going to rub his chest again, at least not yet. Just simply ask if wants a hand massage or a foot massage and then maybe the next time you can offer him a back massage," Penny said, "then maybe his chest on a later date", Penny said while guiltily smiling.

"Oh, I see. Good choice going with disinfectant lotions."

"Why thank you, I know that Shelbot might say no if it isn't some sort of disinfectant. There's also a moisturizer in it so your hands and his hands...or feet, or back won't get all dry", she said jokingly, pulling her further down the small aisle, placing the lotion in her basket, stopping in front of the disinfectant body washes.

"What are these for?" Amy asked. "Am I going to take a shower with Sheldon too?" almost laughing.

Penny stared at Amy; deadpanned. "Well, maybe not this Thursday but eventually", she said almost innocently. "I was thinking that maybe after a backrub or something, you could offer to clean him; get all those gross germs off of him," she said with a smile. "Keep in mind that you will probably have to wear a bathing suit because of his insistence, but, getting him to take a shower with you would be a major stepping stone", she said plainly.

"I doubt he will agree in taking one with me", Amy said.

"Be positive, Ames. You never know what Sheldon will or won't agree to.

Paying for the items at the front of the store, Amy was wondering if this was the only store that Penny had planned for them to go in to.

Walking out of the store, Amy was looking at Penny, "Is this it or are we going somewhere else?"

"Nope, not finished yet. Two more places we have to go to", she said grabbing onto Amy's sleeve.

Walking down one corridor of the mall, Penny stopped Amy in front of a children's toy and gaming store.

"Here, Penny? Really? I thought this trip to the mall was to get...you know, things that would beckon Sheldon sexually; not get him some Legos."

"Yes, I know Ames, but I was thinking that he will probably be nervous and anxious so giving him something to play with will most likely take his mind off things, perhaps while you are giving him a neck rub", Penny stated.

"I'll get them, but I doubt that they will work", Amy said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, just get them. Even if it doesn't help him become relaxed, he will still be psyched to play with them."

"That's true", Amy said while picking M_illennium Falcon_ Lego kit, "maybe some action figures too?" Amy asked picking up a _Han Solo _and a _Chewbacca _miniature action figures.

"Definitely, whatever you think would work."

After buying the Legos and action figures, Penny and Amy continued to walk around the mall, "Where to next?" Amy asked.

"It's two stores down", replied Penny looking ahead.

Amy tilted her head, trying to get a glimpse at which store it was before entering; her mind was racing, "_What store could it be?" Maybe an Herbal and Tea store?" _she thought as they stopped in front of a bright pink store with enlarged photos of models in the front windows.

"Here we are, Ames; _Victoria's Secret." _

"Really?" she asked Penny with discontent.

"Yes, Ames here. What's the matter with here?"

"Do you really think that one day; Sheldon would ever be comfortable enough in seeing me in lingerie? I think I will be lucky enough to be able to give him a hand massage, let alone parade around in next to nothing in front of him", she said, looking up to Penny as she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Come here and let's talk for a minute", Penny said, pulling Amy to a nearby bench. "Listen to me, sweetie. Never in a million years would I think I would be out here today with you buying all these things for Sheldon so you two could go forward in your relationship...sexually. But honestly, the way that he has been acting around you, or when it comes to you, he has been very strange lately. If he is comfortable doing any of this with anybody, it's with you. Remember, he might not agree to all of this on Thursday; you have to take things slow with him. If he rejects it at first, just try it again next time. As girls, sweetie, we have to lead the way most of the time. Guys think that they are all _macho _and are the leaders, but most of the time, they are deer caught in headlights. Just remind him that he is with you and you are going to try these new and great things together", Penny said very kindly and softly.

"Thank you, Penny. I'm just so nervous, I've never down anything like this before. What do I do?"

"I can try and help you along the way, but trust me, instinct will kick in, for both of you", she said raising her eyebrows, "Now come on, you've got some lingerie to try on", she said pulling Amy up from the bench.

Inside the store, there was a large assortment of garments to choose from, from see-through lace lingerie to corsets, to cute pajamas and flannel pajamas; there was definitely no shortage of choices. Walking past the see-through lace lingerie, Penny glanced up to Amy.

"No!"

"Really Amy?" Penny said jokingly as she flung the lingerie around Amy's face. "Alright, alright", she said putting it down.

"I don't mind these, I guess", Amy said, picking up corsets, which were small, but not see through and would cover the majority of her torso.

"Oh, that's cute. Pick a few and we will keep looking. How about some pj's?

"Yes, I think so. I'm over the whole _Nighty _look. It doesn't make me feel good when I'm wearing them, only makes me feel like a grandmother", she said looking at the pj's.

"Ok, let's go to the changing rooms now", Penny said excitedly.

Trying on her finds, starting with the pajamas, which were plaid green short shorts with a cute grey tank top, Amy liked them on her. Opening the door to Penny, she felt confident in them.

"God Ames, you look hot!" Penny exclaimed while whistling. "You are getting those, that's for sure."

" Thanks bestie. I really like this", she said happily.

"Alright, next!" Penny said.

Amy took off the pajamas as she stared at the corsets cautiously. She had a few to try on, a pink one, a red one, a purple one which was lined in royal blue, and a turquoise one lined with light green. Trying on the pink corset and the red corset, she found that they were too showy because of the cut-out holes along the side of her torso. Trying on the purple corset and turquoise corset, she didn't know which one to pick from. She had let Penny come into the room to see them instead of opening the door like she had done when trying on the pj's.

"I like both, Ames. I never knew you were so curvy. You need to show your figure off more, Ames, get rid of all those layers", Penny said as she left the change room, closing the door behind her.

"Ya, I like them too. Maybe we can do a wardrobe shopping trip next week", she said from the other side of the changing room door. "Can I take both corsets?"

"Obviously you can do whatever you want!" Penny exclaimed. "Now you'll have options", she continued giddily.

Paying for the pj's and corsets, Amy was excited for Thursday to see Sheldon. Driving back to Penny's apartment, Penny was excited for her friend, who longed to have _typical _boyfriend. Pulling up to 2311 Los Robles, Amy looked at Penny, who could see Leonard's car in the parking lot.

"Now remember, he might say no at first, so just ease him into things; no need to rush. And let your instinct take charge, act on your impulses but think it through, cause remember, you are with Sheldon."

"Got it. Thank you so much, bestie. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Oh, yes you would", Penny said waving her hand, "it just helps to have someone experienced to help you out", she said, winking at Amy. "Now good luck, and just call or text me if you are confused about anything else."

"Thanks again, Penny. You are an amazing friend", she said hugging Penny.

"Sweetie, you're welcome."

Getting out of Penny's car with her hands full of bags, Amy walked over to her own car and placed her new belongings in the trunk, then waving _Bye _to Penny. Amy was nervous but very excited for _Thursday's Date Night. _She knew that she would have to go slow with Sheldon; she hoped that he would let her try new things with him, but more importantly, not yell at her like the last time.

**Author's Notes – Please review. sorry this one stops here. I wanted to make this one longer but I'm going away for a few days in 1 hours time and wanted to get this part of the story to you before leaving (I won't have my laptop). Anyways, you should get the next chapter no later than Friday. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :) Smut is on the way for sure ! ! ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Starting to stir only a few seconds before the ringing of his alarm clock, Sheldon woke up on Thursday morning with self-assurance about his date that evening with Amy. He had been so nervous about it and had been the only thing on his mind since last seeing her on Tuesday, however, today he felt eager to see her. After getting up out of bed, he walked over to his dresser where his phone had been charging on top of all night in the docking station. Turning on his phone, he saw he had a few reminders to himself:

_New Flash volume 3 #1 comic at Comic book store_

_Exchange Star Trek sheets_

_Text Amy about time of Date Night_

Staring at the last reminder he had on his phone, Sheldon sighed, however, not with nervousness but with anticipation to see her later that day. He was somewhat mystified that he felt so confident about his _Date Night _with Amy; he had always wanted to see her whenever he had the chance, however, the butterflies that felt more like dragons flying around in his stomach from being close to her had always made him panicky and hesitant in the past, but today, he was excited about the night's activities. Going through his text messages, he found Amy's name and pressed on their previous texting conversations,

"_Good Morning, Amy. I hope you slept well. What time would you like me over at your apartment tonight?" – _he texted her.

Almost immediately, she replied, "Good Morning, Sheldon. _Is 7 alright for you?" _

"_Perfect. See you at 7". _

He walked out of his room and commenced his morning routine to get ready for work; eating his breakfast, showering, getting dressed, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, as Leonard did the same; not in that particular order, and with Leonard, the routine tended to change order daily. Heading to work, Sheldon's mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of Amy and the time that they would be spending together later that evening.

"Leonard, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, buddy. What's up?"

"I just wanted to question you about what I should wear tonight."

"Oh, for your date with Amy?"

"Mhmmm."

"Didn't you say it's at her apartment?"

"Yes."

"Then just wear your normal clothes, so go casual."

"That's what I thought but I wanted it to be a more special tonight, however, a suit would be too much."

"Alright, then why don't you wear a dress shirt, no tie though, and just your normal pants? It's dressier than your normal clothes but not too dressy which would be uncalled for. I can help you pick something out when we get home. I can also get Penny if you want her input."

"No, its fine, you can help me."

Working at the university, Sheldon's mind continued to be off thinking about Amy and how their time would be later that tonight. The work day went by surprisingly quickly, and in no time, Leonard was at Sheldon's office door ready to head for home.

"_Well that's odd. Where did the time go to so fast? I didn't even get hungry for lunch", _he thought to himself.

Driving home from work, Sheldon stared at the clock as he and Leonard waited in traffic to turn the corner onto Los Robles Avenue; 5:41 it read. Racing up the stairs to his apartment with Leonard slowly coming up behind him, Sheldon rushed into the shower and started preparing for his date. Making sure he cleaned ever spot on his body; he wanted to be as clean as a whistle for his date, or as clean as a train whistle he thought to himself with a grin. Continuing to get ready, Sheldon got out of the shower, shaved, put on aftershave, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Running into his room in his robe, he called for Leonard's assistance to pick out a nice outfit to wear to Amy's.

"What do you want to wear, Sheldon?"

"I liked your suggestion of a dress shirt with my regular pants."

Looking through his closet, Leonard found a few dress shirts; two of which didn't fit Sheldon anymore, one that needed to be cleaned after last wearing it to the Caltech Science dinner when Sheldon got drunk, took off his pants, and later in the evening, spilled wine down his side, and lastly, a blue and white plaid shirt. Shaking his head, Leonard threw the shirt on the bed, "This is going to have to do, Sheldon. Don't wear your plaid pants though."

"Why, not?"

"Too much plaid, perhaps", Leonard answered while raising his eyebrows heading out the door of Sheldon's room.

Sheldon took off his robe and his pajamas he had on underneath and folded them neatly, placing it in his drawer. He grabbed clean boxers and socks from his dresser and put them on. Next, he went to his closet and grabbed a clean white t-shirt which he put on, and after, he put on his blue plaid shirt, buttoning each button methodically. Then he put on his plaid pants and looked in the mirror, "Darn it, Leonard's right; way too much plaid", he said to himself as his took off his pants and headed towards his dresser drawers again to grab a new pair, this time pulling out his khakis.

Going into the bathroom again, Sheldon looked at himself in the mirror; any other day, he would have been a nervous wreck about his date with Amy, however, he was excited and was counting down the seconds until he would be at her apartment. Rushing out of the bathroom, Sheldon told Leonard that he was ready for the lift to Amy's place.

The drive was quiet; the anticipation that Sheldon had was becoming unbearable. As they passed each street, Sheldon checked off his mental checklist and re-calculated how much closer they were to Amy's place. Letting him out in front of Amy's building, Leonard drove away after wishing his friend good luck and telling him to enjoy himself.

Hurrying up the flight of stairs, Sheldon dashed to Amy's door and knocked, his anticipation was agonizing,

_*Knock *Knock *Knock - Amy_

_*Knock *Knock *Knock - Amy_

_*Knock *Knock *Knock - Amy_

Amy opened the door, and was wearing the same pencil skirt that she had been wearing that day at the Science Centre. Before even looking at her face, Sheldon gazed upon her legs without being discreet on his eye's focus. As he realized how long he had been staring there, he slowly brought his eyes to hers, seeming to be entranced on him. He noticed that she was wearing a light blue strapped top which he immediately recognized to be Penny's, however, seemed absolutely stunning on Amy now.

"Hi, Sheldon", Amy said simply while smiling at him, "perfectly on time as always. Come on in."

"Hello, Amy. I've been looking forward to our date night since Tuesday, so being late for it was not an option," he said with a small smile as he glided past her, heading for the bar stool by her kitchen.

She closed the door and glided towards the kitchen. He was staring at her; Amy had always been radiant but the confidence emanating from her tonight was unbelievable. Sheldon felt as his stomach began to tense up, like it had so many times before in the presence of Ms. Fowler. In the past he had tried to cover his feelings about her, physical or otherwise, but tonight felt different. He felt that over the past week, they had been through so much together that he figured she knew what he thought about her, so he didn't see the point in hiding it any longer. He had never felt about anyone like the way he felt about Amy; her intelligence was astounding, by far the only person he found intellectually close to his level, her personality was amazing and uniquely her own, and lastly, she was stunning. He had never been interested in anyone's looks, however, Amy was his goddess and found her strikingly beautiful, and this sent electric shots up and down his spine. Amy was Sheldon's vixen.

"I made your favourite, Sheldon", she said, holding up a ceramic dish of spaghetti with little pieces of hotdog cut up in it.

"I have been looking forward to this day, and you are just making it better and better, Amy. Thank you", he said as he headed towards the kitchen table to sit in his spot.

"Of course, Sheldon. I wanted to make this night special. Giving you your favourite meal is a good way to start", she said with a glowing smile.

Dinner had gone by the way most of their dinner conversations had gone in the past; asking how each other's day was to live up to social convention. When not speaking, the two of them just stared at each other with conviction. Sheldon was staring into Amy's bright green eyes, apparently having never noticed them before despite their intensity. Before today, Sheldon had been so nervous about the topic of conversation reverting back to the events of Saturday, not because he didn't want Amy to find out the reasoning behind his outburst, but because he didn't want to see her upset again. Luckily, the events of Saturday never reached the topic of discussion.

Cleaning up from dinner continued to be completed in silence. Making their way to the couch, Sheldon sat down and Amy asked him what movie he wanted to watch, "Any suggestions?" she asked.

"You know what I enjoy watching, however, I know you don't enjoy watching most of the things that I do, like _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_, so, maybe a documentary?" he said with a hopeful smirk.

"We've already watched all my documentaries, though", she said with a slight pout.

"Well, out of all your documentaries, we have watched the one about _Fresh Water _the least, so that one I guess."

"Good choice," she said as she popped the DVD out of the case and slid it into the player.

Walking over to sit on the couch beside him, Sheldon found himself staring at her legs again; the same legs that had gotten him into a muddle on Saturday which caused him to yell at her. Looking back at that day, he wished he could have taken it all back and start over. He would have let Amy touch him as she had, but when the situation started to become elevated, he wouldn't have become so distressed and yelled. She sat down on the couch, however, at an arm's reach. He looked at her with confusion, "Isn't this _Date Night, _Amy?"

She stared at him with the same amount of confusion, "Well yes", she said almost questionably.

"Then why are you sitting so far away?" he asked.

Looking at him surprised, Amy felt thrilled, elated and shocked that he suggested she come closer and perhaps snuggle with him. He felt her inch her way closer to him until their arms and part of their legs touched. He felt as the shocks were sent up and down his body with an intensity that he had never felt before, causing him to lift his arm and place in around her neck and on her shoulder. She looked up to him with a euphoric smile and placed her head gently on his chest, which continued to send more charged shocks hurriedly speeding around his body. Watching the documentary was the last thing on Sheldon's mind as he stared at Amy with desire he had always had for her, however, wasn't trying to hide it tonight.

Half way through the documentary, Amy shifted her weight to one side, trying to get comfortable again while resting her head on Sheldon's chest. As she settled herself again in his arm, she placed her hand slowly and gently on his stomach; not to disturb or startle him away. He looked down at her hand as she placed in gingerly over his shirt; he had the impulse to tell her to move it, however, the energy flowing through his body was so pleasurable, so he didn't want her to change positions at the moment. Now staring at her hand with satisfaction, Sheldon felt his mouth go dry and his palms begin to sweat; he felt his heart beat continue to pound within his chest, as it had done all evening but with an even greater and desperate fervor than it had before.

He began to shift on the couch to resume optimal comfort before realizing that Amy was moving her hand on his stomach. He sat cautiously as he focused on her hand; moving in small circles across his belly, then up between his nipples and then back down near his bellybutton. As she stroked, he could feel his head begin to roll back on the couch at the tenderness and pleasing feeling this rubbing was leaving him with. Slowing down and eventually stopping the motion of her hand, Sheldon made small grunting sounds, indicating that he wanted her to continue, as he slightly wiggled his abdomen.

Continuing the motions, Sheldon's breathing became shallow and erratic as a feeling of tightness pressed against his pants. As the tightness and pressure against his pants grew, so did the agony that was lingering inside of him. He wanted Amy to continue to explore like she had done before, however, placing her hands even lower down his stomach. Placing his lips on the side of her head, he began to peck her temple as she rubbed his belly. He then proceeded to take his free hand and place it on Amy's face as he directed her lips towards his own. Kissing her warily, he was unsure of where to reposition his hand, so he kept it located on her face as he kissed her. Moving his lips deeper and deeper into hers, he could feel the wetness of her tongue glide on the bottom of his lip, causing the tightness in his pants to become almost excruciating. Opening his mouth slightly, he was pleasantly bombarded by her tongue which went onto explore his mouth with a gentle vulnerability.

Still having his hand on the side of her face, Amy grabbed it and put it on her own waist. With this momentum, Sheldon pushed Amy down on the couch, maintaining the kiss as he lay on top of her, feeling her body under his own. Feeling her rush her fingers through his hair, Sheldon moved his mouth to her neck, exploring her warm skin with his tongue and lips, eventually moving further down to her collarbone. Pushing his hips on to her leg, the pressure that was brewing inside his pants was growing with each passing second causing the involuntary action of his hips moving up and down, trying to alleviate the escalating pain.

The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, however, was so gentle with an underlining passion radiating between the two participants. Sheldon could feel his lips and spine shiver with pleasure every time Amy moved as she shifted her hands up and down his back, going with the steady pace of his hips. Sheldon's mind was at a tug-of-war between his wants and desires for Amy and his wants and desires when it came to human contact and germs.

"_Stop touching her! What are you doing?" _one side thought.

"_Try rubbing the outside of her thigh to see if there is any pleasurable response", _the other side thought.

"_Dear Lord, who knows where that tongue has been."_

"_I wonder if she likes me gently kissing her neck while I caress her shoulder." _

The battle between his two halves went on as he continued to kiss her passionately on her lips, neck and collarbone; slowly bringing his hands up her thighs while trying to place his hips in between hers, maintaining his pulsating pelvis.

Despite the movement of his hips, the ever-growing pain in his groin was not dissipating, even with his response to move it repetitively. With this, he was letting out grunts of desperation and agony with each strike his groin had on hers. Sensing this torment, Amy pushed up on Sheldon's chest with her hands, indicating him to get off of her, causing him to sit on the couch as he had before while watching the documentary. Looking at her with disappointment, he wasn't sure what she was doing. "_Are we stopping?" _he thought. After dismounting off of her, Amy quickly jumped up and proceeded to sit on Sheldon's lap, re-establishing their kiss and the movement of his hips, however, this time, Amy joined in the movement with her own.

Sheldon could feel now that the bulge in his pants was pressing firmly against Amy's groin, sending shocks of ecstasy everywhere. With this, the movement of his hips became harder and more prominent with each passing thrust. Kissing her with desperation, he again started to kiss her neck as she started kissing his, sending tingles through his body. Amy was moving further down his neck as she kissed, making her was down to his collarbone, then was greeted by the collar of his shirt. Moving her lips back up to his neck, Amy feverishly unbuttoned his shirt, however, not so harsh as to ruin to integrity of the stitch on the button, or to wrinkle the shirt, which Sheldon appreciated. Expecting his chest and stomach to be exposed, a streak of slight disappointment arose on her face which eventually turned into a small smile when she saw his white t-shirt underneath. After a few seconds of staring, she placed her hands on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it enough just to expose his stomach. As Amy gazed upon his stomach, Sheldon looked away in slight embarrassment, turning a light shade of pink as she started to rub her hands up and down his abdomen. Sheldon stared at Amy as his breathing hitched from the sensations swirling around his body, but more specifically, in one distinct region. He could see that she was staring down towards his bellybutton with a hesitant expression spread across her face, torn at what to do next.

Amy looked downwards towards his pants and reached with her hands, unzipping his pants, feeling the material of his boxers underneath with her fingertips. She could feel the solidity of the object underneath his pants, as it twitched at her touch. Pulling down his pants slightly caused his boxers to stand straight up, forming into a peak. Sheldon's mind was now at a crossroads again; however this time was caught between continuing his endeavours with Amy or stopping because of embarrassment due to exposure of his very private anatomy. Given no chance to think, Amy grasped the top of the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled down the material uncovering his penis, revealing him in all his glory. Grasping his shaft with one hand and touching his hipbone with the other, Amy started to kiss Sheldon's neck again as he tilted his head back to rest on the couch while staring at Amy.

He was in complete and utter shock of the events that were unfolding before him; however, he did not want this occurrence to stop. Sheldon had always viewed coitus as an unnecessary and unhygienic event, never seeing himself partaking in it. Even though the pre-events of coitus were taking place, part of his brain still slightly felt that it was pointless and a rather disgusting event in a relationship; however, the bulk of his brain was encouraging him to continue on this journey with Amy.

Still pinned on the couch, Sheldon could feel Amy slither down his body, eventually ending up with her knees on the floor, still grasping his penis within her hands. Looking down at her with confusion, he couldn't understand why she was kneeling on the floor rather than still sitting on top of him, noticing the cold air on his groin and stomach.

"Will you let me try something, Sheldon?" Amy asked.

Letting out a small sigh in agreement, Sheldon tipped his head back in anticipation of what Amy was going to try, not having the faintest idea at what that would be. Not daring to open his eyes, Sheldon let himself relax and enjoy what was about to happen, rather than over think the entire situation and hence, stop it at once. Almost immediately, Sheldon was enveloped with ecstasy and euphoria as the sensation on his penis engulfed his entire mind. The feeling was warm as it glided up and down his shaft at a perfect speed, causing it to throb with pleasure. He wasn't sure what was happening, so with curiosity, he opened his eyes to see that Amy's head was bobbing up and down his penis, grasping him in her mouth, with her hands secured to the base.

"_Dear Lord. Why on earth would her mouth be there?" _he thought alarmingly.

Then he recalled back to the book that Leonard and Penny had given to him a few years ago. Mentally flipping through the pages, he remembered reading on the pages 31 through to 49 on foreplay; a subcategory being oral sex. Evoking his eidetic memory, Sheldon thought about chemical releases and muscles used for the act of coitus to take place, "_The male penis has 4,000 nerve endings while the female vagina, specifically; the clitoris has over 8,000 nerve endings. During copulation, __oxytocin_, _endorphins, norepinephrine, dopamine and phenylethylamine are released to increase sexual pleasure and strengthen the bond between sexual partners",_ he thought to himself, as Amy continued to bob her head up and down. "_For maximal sexual satisfaction between both partners, the act of foreplay enables the lowering of inhibitions and brings forth a stronger intimacy between both partners."_

Wanting Amy to stop, Sheldon placed his hands on her shoulders, however, found himself powerless when trying to push her away; now he wanted her to continue with her actions as he could feel the sensations slowly coming to a pinnacle. Gently pushing and pulling his hips to the rhythm of her mouth, however, not so hard as to choke of gag her, he felt the increase of pleasure, reaching climax. His breathing become shorter and faster as he gasped for air as his body started convulsing. He could feel the immense release of his trembling...

_BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*_

Sheldon jolted up from the sound of his alarm clock. Frantically looking around his own room, first not knowing where he was.

"Amy?" he called out, "How did I get here?"

Shifting his body weight to turn off his alarm clock; his pajama pants clung to his crotch and thighs, sticky and wet. He felt his groin, at first with concern as he could feel his penis go from hard to flaccid in a matter of seconds, while ejecting its last few spurts.

"_Page 93: Nocturnal Emissions," _he thought to himself, as he recalled that God-awful book, bringing his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat. Picking up his phone to check the current date and time; _Thursday, 6:30am _it read. Sliding his fingers across the screen, he glanced at his reminders:

_New Flash volume 3 #1 comic at Comic book store_

_Exchange Star Trek sheets_

_Text Amy about time of Date Night_

"_Dear Lord," _he thought to himself.

**Author's Notes: sorry this is late- blame holiday shopping! Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Please review! Thank you everyone who wished me a safe trip- it was great and gave me lots of time to think about this chapter and future chapters. Leave suggestions if you so desire ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon crawled out of bed uncomfortably as his pajama pants clung to his groin and thighs. Waddling towards his closet, trying to walk with the least amount of sticky material touching his legs, Sheldon grabbed his robe and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Closing the door behind him, he peeled off his clothes and tossed them into the middle of the floor in a pile. Turning on the shower, he could hear Leonard's bedroom door open, preceded by quiet thuds heading towards the kitchen. Stepping into the shower, the warm water felt amazing gliding down his skin; watching the water beads splash down his body, taking away the aftermath from his dream from the night before. The thought of the dream made him panic as he recollected its contents. However, the thought of seeing Amy tonight after the previous night's events terrified him even further.

"_Well, I'm definitely cancelling" _he thought to himself.

He hadn't gone to work that day. After finishing his shower, he returned to his room to lie down for a few minutes which ended up lasting 2 hours. Sheldon jumped up in panic at the realization he was late for work, glancing at his night table to see a note placed on it with Leonard's writing,

_You were asleep and looked really pale so I went to work without you, "_thank you for pointing out the obvious Dr. Hofstadter", Sheldon said to himself. _Don't panic about missing work. President Siebert wants you to take more vacation time anyways. See you later after your date with Amy – Leonard_

He read and reread the note from Leonard, "_See you later after your date with Amy", See you later after your date with Amy", See you later after your date with Amy". _

"_No, actually you will see me right when you get home from work", _he thought, "..b_ecause I'm not going on a date with her tonight! _

Sheldon sat in his spot, listening to the low drone of the fridge, the passing cars on the street 4 floors below, and the ticks of the clock on the kitchen wall, taunting him as the seconds passed, constantly reminding him that his impending date with Amy was approaching. Sometime in the afternoon, his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He looked down at it with a cautious eye, knowing that it would be from Amy. Instead of looking to see what had been sent, Sheldon walked down the hallway to his bedroom, determined that he was not going on his date, therefore, barricading himself in his room.

It was almost time to go home when Amy glanced at her phone; no responses from Sheldon. She had sent him 2 texts and called him once, but still, nothing. She had even called Leonard to make sure that everything was alright. Leonard had told her that he left Sheldon at home because he didn't look well. Amy was disappointed that her boyfriend hadn't texted her all day, but nothing could really get her down because she was too excited for her evening's date.

She rushed home as fast as she could, still however driving within California code street speed limit regulations. Amy set everything out that she had planned for the evening's events; she had the spaghetti and hotdogs boiling with the sauce in a separate pot on the stove, the Yoohoo cooling in the fridge, snickerdoodles in the oven, and her assortment of hot beverages set on the counter. She also had her lotions and Lego kit close by in case she needed them throughout the evening. She also popped _The Avengers _into the DVD player so it would ready for later. Amy glanced at her watch, _6:07 _it read. Amy hopped in the shower, washed and dried her hair, brushed her teeth, applied makeup and put on a dress that Penny had lent her. The little black dress just went past Amy's knees and had 3-quater length sleeves. She looked at herself in the mirror, almost baffled that, for Penny, had a rather conservative dress. She took a photo of herself in the mirror with her phone and sent it to her Bestie,

_OH MY GOD! AMY YOU LOOK HAWT! If Sheldon doesn't pounce on you, I might ;) – _Penny's message read

_Thank you Bestie! And I hope your comment is strictly to_ _get your point across at how good I look. Penny, you must know that I sexually fond of men- _she responded

_Amy jeez! I was joking and yes i said it to get my point across! ME TOO! Its 6:45. Will Leonard be driving Sheldon soon? –_Penny asked

_No, Sheldon told me that he would be taking the bus as he had a few errands to run and that Leonard would be too busy to drive him and therefore won't be home until later tonight- _texted Amy

_Oh. I could have driven him. Ohwell. Text me if you need anything :) good luck sweetie! – _texted Penny

_I will. And again, thank you so much Penny. I couldn't have done any this without you- _Amysent

Amy turned off the screen of her phone and stared at the clock. _6:57 _it read. She was so nervous yet excited for her boyfriend's arrival. As she stared at the clock with anticipation, she was hoping that a new chapter in her relationship with Sheldon was about to begin.

It was now 7:22. Amy stared at the clock like it was her enemy; each passing second ridiculed her, pointing out that her boyfriend was yet another second late for their date. She looked at her phone, still nothing from Sheldon. She was at a loss at what to do, "_Well I can't call him again. Obviously he doesn't want to be here so that's a waste," _she thought to herself. Amy headed towards the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the chilled red wine she was saving to drink later during dessert.

7:51 the clock now read after downing 2 glasses of wine. She picked up the phone and texted Penny.

_He isn't here- _she texted

Within seconds, Amy's phone began ringing.

"What? Where is he?" asked Penny without even saying hello.

"I dunno. But he is not here!" Amy slurred.

"Amy, are you drinking?"

"Come on Bestie. That's what you taught me to do when your sad..rememmmber?" Amy said, definitely exhibiting the effects from the alcohol.

"Amy, let me call you back. I'll go check in his apartment".

And with that, Penny hung up the phone, grabbed the spare key to 4A and made a beeline for the other side of the hall. She opened the door, but the place was in darkness. She looked in the bowl to see that Sheldon's keys were lying there, but not Leonard's. Penny was livid, "_He's a goddamn coward and an ass", _she thought to herself as she marched toward his bedroom. "_How dare he just stand Amy up? He really doesn't desire her" _she thought. She could see the light coming through from underneath his door so she tip-toed closer and closer until stood right in front of his room. She wanted to barge in immediately and yell at him, however was stopped by sounds faintly coming from the other side. Penny was unsure what the sound was though because they were muffled. Slowly, she turned the doorknob, inching the door further and further from the doorjamb. When the door was just wide enough to fit her head through, Penny poked her head past the threshold to see Sheldon sitting on his bed. Now that the door was opened, Sheldon's sounds and actions were quite apparent.

**HOLY COW! Sorry for the really F %king long wait. I had a crazy case of writer's block and couldn't get myself to write anymore. But here I am now, back with more. Hopefully some of you are still with me...? Of course you are you Shamy shippers! **

**The ending of this chapter is pretty suspenseful here eh? What is Sheldon doing? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Anyways, this is a little taste of what is to come. I'll be writing more consistently now that I know exactly where to take this little adventure. Guten Tag! **


	8. Chapter 8

Amy laid on her couch after Penny hung up the phone to see if Sheldon was in his apartment. Amy was exhausted, not just physically because of all the wine she had been drinking, but mentally and emotionally as well. The events of the last week had severely drained her psychologically which was now evident as she finally had the last straw.

"_Screw him. What do I need him for anyway? What has he really ever done for me? He doesn't care about me. Why did he even make me his girlfriend?" _she thought to herself.

For the last year during her 'romantic relationship' with Sheldon and during the previous time duration in which she had known him, she really couldn't remember one instance that he did something for her truly because he cared for her and wanted to, therefore display it. Amy lay there for what seemed like ages; waiting for some type of communication response from Penny, but nothing came. She continued to lie on the couch as the room began to spin due to the alcohol intake. Amy's eyes became heavier, so she decided to close them because it was too strenuous to keep them open, and finally she fell into a deep slumber, still lying on her beige couch in the little black dress.

Penny could not believe her eyes. Despite the muffled sounds that came from Sheldon's room when the door was shut, Penny really didn't expect to see him like this. Especially Sheldon Cooper, _the _Sheldon Lee Cooper, the man void of all emotion, doing this. Penny had believed that he wasn't the Homo Novus that he suggested he was, and now she had proof that he was, like all of us, full of emotion that of a Homo Sapien; the Homo Novus facade was now up. She continued to stare at him with her head just popping around the corner of the door, unsure of what to do. She wanted to leave without him noticing but she didn't know how to close the door without startling him. She pulled her head back into the hallway and decided that it was best to knock on his door,

*_Knock *Knock *Knock _"Sheldon, sweetie? Can I come in?"

Sheldon jumped up, nearly falling off his bed having not heard anyone enter the apartment, "Go away, Penny! Now! Why are you even in my apartment? Please leave!"

"Sweetie please, let me come in."

"No, you can't see me like this."

Penny opened the door completely, exposing Sheldon who was sitting on his bed. Even though Penny had known him for over 6 years, she had never seen him quite in this condition. Sheldon was sitting on his bed, clothed in his dark green plaid suit, with eyes swollen and red with tears steadily streaming down his face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Penny asked while gently sitting on his bed.

"Penny. You're in my bedroom. People can't be in my bedroom" he said while his voice cracked as he turned away to face the wall.

"Then give me another strike, I don't care. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong as you perceive it to be."

"Sheldon, your eyebrow just twitched" Penny responded as she looked in Sheldon's hands. "Sheldon, are these the letters from your Meemaw?" she asked as she picked up the box she had opened once before.

"Penny, do I need to repeat myself? Please show yourself out."

"Sheldon, we both know that I am not going to leave, receiving strikes are not. Tell me what's the matter. Why are you dressed up in your suit reading your Meemaw's letters?"

Sheldon stared down at the letter that he held in his hands. Of course, after reading all the letters only once, he knew exactly what his Meemaw had written to him, line by line, word for word. However, rereading the letters that his Meemaw sent to him brought him comfort, trying his best to pretend that she was sitting beside him in the flesh, retelling these stories and giving him advice. Out of all the letters that she had written him, Sheldon had always loved reading the ones in which Meemaw described his Pop-pop; rereading the stories that Meemaw had written about his grandfather helped Sheldon bring to life the few memories that he had of him.

_My dearest Moonpie,_

_It has been almost a full year of me not seeing my Moonpie, however, not a single day passes without me thinking about my grandbaby. Sitting in your old bedroom holding up the picture of you with your Pop-pop when you were little, I am forever reminded of the two most important men who are not here with me now. Even though I know you are one little phone-call away, I still miss you very much and wish you were here beside me. And not a day goes by without me thinking about your dear Pop-pop. _

_When I met your Pop-pop, I was about as interested in him as a hog to a shotgun. It took a very long time of your granddaddy's convincing to finally agree to go around with him. As I got closer to your Pop-pop, I realized exactly the kind of gentle soul he had. When you were little, there was nothing better in your Pop-pop's mind than to go round to your house and play with his grandbabies, especially with you and your model train sets. Throughout our entire life together, I never knew exactly how much I needed him until the day doctors told us he had brain cancer. I still remember the day that everything changed. We were out at the store down the road and he wandered away from me towards the flowers to gaze at them. When I went to grab him, he didn't know where he was and was complaining about a sharp pain in his head above his eyebrows. Doctors told us that he had only a year to live, and a year almost to the day he stayed with us. When your Pop-pop died, I lost my soul mate, my husband and my best friend. _

_When I look at you Shelly, I see his soul in you. Do you know how I can tell Moonpie? Your eyes. Your big blue eyes are a constant reminder that my dearest love is up in heaven staring down at me and you. Oh Shelly, he would be so very proud of you just as I am. Even though your Pop-pop was not as smart as you, everything about you reminds me of him. _

_When you find your one Sheldon, you will know. I know right about now, you are sighing up a storm wondering why this old lady is telling you foolishness, but I am telling the truth. Knowing your stubbornness, similar to my own ways, you will not want to see what is staring you right in the eyes. Whoever she is will have to have to patience of Jobe and Pop-pop combined. Even though you are set in your ways and think you with a girl is not possible, I must tell you that there is a lock for every key Moonpie. And I will repeat this saying til the day I am with your Pop-pop. Even though I had a lifetime with your dear Pop-pop, there is nothing in this world that I would want more than to have him sitting here beside me. Even though all my grandbabies give me so much joy, sometimes I wish that I were in the land of Jericho, sitting with your Pop-pop and watching down on all our wonderful babies together, instead of sitting here alone, knowing that he is missing out on all of these memories we could have shared together. Every passing day, I miss him that much more. Even though it is your life's dream to win all the awards for physics, Shelly, you will have no one to share that with if you don't have a special someone right there by your side. There will come a day when science will not be enough. I do not know when that day will be Moonpie, but please don't be blind. _

_Love you forever and always my blue-eyed Moonpie, _

_Meemaw _

Penny read the letter as Sheldon started collecting the others his Meemaw had written to him, and placed them in the little wooden box. When Penny was finished reading the letter, tears were also streaming down her face while she handed the note back to Sheldon. A few minutes passed,

"Your Meemaw is a smart woman, Sheldon."

"I know," he almost whispered.

"Then why are you sitting here crying, dressed up in you suit?"

"No reason," he said looking away.

"Sheldon, I know you're upset, but I came here to see where you were because you stood Amy up."

Sheldon didn't respond.

"I know the whole dating situation isn't your forte, but you can't just not show up."

"Penny," he said hesitantly, "please refrain from using a double negative."

"Sheldon!"

"Please don't yell at me," he said as more tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, but you really hurt Amy's feelings."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. And based on what your Meemaw wrote to you, she'd be very disappointed in you if she ever found out what happened."

"Oh Penny please do not tell Meemaw!" he said pleadingly.

"I won't. But then you have to tell me why you are crying and all dressed up?"

Sheldon sighed. A few minutes passed as he stared at the floor while Penny waited for an answer.

"Sweetie, please just tell me."

"Fine," Sheldon said with a plugged nose. "As you have stated before, the quote 'dating and relationship scene' is not my forte," he said using air quotes. "But I do know and realize that it's not accepted by social protocol to stand someone up. And I didn't mean to hurt Amy's feelings. I... I just didn't know what to do."

"What do you mean, sweetie? Didn't know to do what?"

"Penny, we have had this conversation before, so as you know, I have been trying my best to change for Amy in being, in her eyes and in everyone else's, a suitable boyfriend. No one truly understands the situation that I am in, and no one ever feels sympathy for me," he said as plainly as he could, however, tears continued to slip out from under his drooped lids. "When it comes to germs, bacteria and physical occurrences that others enjoy partaking in, I am pushed almost over the edge in my level of discomfort. This level of anxiety is not something I enjoy because I am constantly consumed by it," he said, clutching his hands.

Penny stood and headed for his night table, picking up and pumping out a considerable amount of hand sanitizer, sat on the bed while rubbing in the lotion. Penny waited a few minutes for the sanitizer to completely dry. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry that germs consume you to the degree that they do," she said as she took his hand in her own and patted his forearm.

"No you're not though," he stated curtly while looking at her. "If you understood, you'd let me progress in my relations with Amy Farrah Fowler as I see fit."

"Ya, but sweetie, you're not the only one in this relationship. Haven't you ever thought about how she feels?"

Sheldon looked at Penny as his lips began to quiver, "Why do you think I'm sitting here crying then?" he blurted out as the tears streamed down his face, more than before. "I want to change for her, Penny. Do you not understand that? I want to change for her. I was planning on going to her apartment tonight for out _Date Night, _that's why I'm in my suit. However, I started reading my Meemaw's letters, and I just couldn't go," he said hesitantly. "All my life, I remember seeing my Pop-pop with my Meemaw, while also reading the letters that she wrote to me about their relationship. My Pop-pop would have lived and died for Meemaw, and that scares me. I don't know if I could do that, Penny," he said nervously. "But what if I'm wrong and...she leaves me. And then I will let Meemaw and my Pop-pop down and..." Sheldon strayed off.

"Sweetie, calm down, everything will be okay. And how could you let them down?"

He sat there for a few minutes, "However, I'm in a crisis situation because I want to change for her yet I am terrified of the impending human contact that will come about along with the change. And I am terrified of how it will change my relationship to physics."

"Why would your relationship with physics change? It hasn't changed yet and you've dated Amy for a while now."

"Because people become consumed by coitus, Penny. Look at Leonard as an example. Now I must say that Leonard's work has never been up to par with my own, however, whenever he is in a state where he is having habitual coitus, his research takes a nosedive."

"Well, sweetie, how do you know that will happen to you?"

He looked down at his hands while he clenched his fingers, "How could it not? These feelings that I have for her have proven countless times that I am not Homo Novus; I will be nothing more than the common man, driven by baser urges, counting down the seconds until the next time I engage in the carnal act again," he said bluntly.

Penny sat there for a few seconds, flabbergasted by Sheldon's words.

"Sweetie, in what universe are you only common; just a typical guy doing typical things, going about his life in a typical way?" she said. "Sheldon, nothing that you have ever done can be classified as being ordinary. And just because you have these feelings for Amy, doesn't mean that all your unique qualities just disappear," she said as she patted his arm. "And since you are not like a common guy, can't you have these feelings for Amy and still make leaps and bounds in physics?" she asked. "You want to be the first to discover so many things in physics, can't you be the first to have a physical relationship and not let it affect your work from becoming consumed by it?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of how to precede the conversation.

"So, you got all dressed up in your suit for her, Sheldon?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening?" he asked. "Meemaw always told me that wearing a suit was a good way to charm a lady. I remember my Pop-pop frequently attired in a suit and tie growing up," he said.

"Your grandparents would be proud of you, Sheldon," Penny said as she got up from off of his bed.

"Penny," he said looking up at her from behind blood-shot eyes, "thank you."

"Of course, sweetie. That's what friends are for. I'm always here for you," she said. "Well, how about I drive you over to Amy's so you can have that date of yours?"

It was already 10:02 when Penny and Sheldon got into the car. The drive over to Amy's was quiet, however, content. When Sheldon and Penny finally made their way up to apartment 314 and opened the door, they were greeted to a sleeping Amy on her beige couch.

"Should we wake her?" asked Penny.

Without answering, Sheldon quietly walked up to the couch, placed an arm under and around Amy's neck to cradle her head, and another below her knees. With one swift movement, Amy was dangling in the air in Sheldon's arms.

"Can you open the door for me, Penny?" he asked quietly while pointing his head in the direction of Amy's door, still cradling his sleeping girlfriend.

Sheldon delicately placed Amy in her bed after Penny had pulled back the sheets. He placed her shoes on the floor after removing them and put her glasses beside her on the night table. Penny was standing in the doorjamb of Amy's bedroom while observing Sheldon. After pulling the sheets and duvet up to her chin and tucking Amy in properly, Sheldon placed a kiss tentatively on her forehead.

He turned around and headed for the door of her bedroom.

"Germs my ass," Penny turned to him with a smile as he walked out Amy's bedroom door. "You may be nervous, Dr. Cooper, for a physical relationship, but I highly doubt you're totally against it," she said raising her eyebrows and winking at him. "You and Amy want the exact same things."

"Well let me point out that when I first met Amy, she made it abundantly clear that she had no intentions for a physical relationship."

"Ya, well, I guess things change, sweetie," Penny said with a smirk.

"I suppose so," he said,_ "And I'm happy they do,"_ Sheldon thought.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gents. Anyone surprised with his actions? Some of you have dirty minds and went straight for the gusto in assuming what Sheldon was doing...but sadly no. I'm trying my best to keep them in character as best as I can right now. Please review! Also, desired destinations of this story are always welcomed. Next chapter will be headed your way soon times ! **


End file.
